1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container. In one aspect, the invention relates to a container for managing an overhead track chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional assembly line manufacturing, conveyor systems are often used to shuttle materials from a source to and through one or more workstations. These conveyor systems typically rely on one or more bulky chains, such as overhead track chains, to convey the requisite materials. The overhead track chains (i.e., universal link chains), which are out-fitted with and utilize xe2x80x9cpusher dogsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctrolleysxe2x80x9d, engage with, transport, and then disengage from the materials. As such, the materials can be carried through the assembly line by the overhead track chains where a variety of tasks can be performed on the materials at the workstations.
Unfortunately, the packaging, transporting, storing, and managing of the overhead track chains which are used in the conveyor systems can be extremely problematic. The overhead track chains are often very large and very heavy. Also, the chains are constructed of links that permit and encourage the chain to swivel or otherwise move at or between the links. This can cause difficulties, for example, when a manufacturer of the chains attempts to package the chains within conventional packaging and shipping containers, when the chains are removed from conveyor systems by technicians for maintenance, repair, replacement, installation and/or reconfiguration, and the like.
At present, manufacturers and users of overhead track chains employ a specially configured container with a xe2x80x9cdouble boxxe2x80x9d design for packaging, shipping, transporting, and storing the chains. These double box containers use styrofoam spacers, which are disposed in corners and the center of the container, to secure and balance the chain that has been stowed therein.
Undesirably, the styrofoam spacers have a tendency to deteriorate over time. As a result, the overhead track chain packaged in the container shifts and/or slides when the container is moved. Therefore, the container is unstable and difficult for workers to carry and otherwise difficult to handle. Additionally, when the styrofoam spacers break apart, pieces or fragments of the styrofoam can become lodged in and around the overhead track chain stored in the container. If the styrofoam pieces are not adequately cleaned from the overhead track chain, various problems can arise. For example, the chain can fail prematurely during later use in the conveyor system.
Overhead track chains are also, at times, transported and shipped by manufacturers and users inside containers such as conventional buckets, pails, and the like. These buckets have a vacant and/or hollow interior, defined by a periphery of the bucket, which is devoid of any support feature. In other words, the periphery of the bucket is the only boundary restricting movement of the chain when the chain is disposed in the hollow interior. No structure or apparatus is provided within the hollow interior to guide, manage, and/or steadfastly secure the chain. Therefore, when the chain is disposed and/or placed within the bucket for transportation and/or shipping, the container is unable to adequately control the movements, sway, and shifting of the chain stored therein.
Thus, a container for use with, and for managing, an overhead track chain would be desirable. Likewise, a method of stowing an overhead track chain in the container would also be desirable.
In one aspect, the invention provides a container for use with an overhead track chain. The container comprises a base, which includes a spool, and a housing that is securable to the base. The spool extends from the base and is structured to progressively guide the overhead track chain around the spool in a winding fashion. The housing surrounds at least a portion of the spool such that an overhead track chain storage area is formed. The overhead track chain is guided around the spool in the winding fashion and received within the overhead track chain storage area.
In another aspect, the invention provides a container for managing an overhead track chain. The container comprises a base defining a top surface, a tapered spool defining an interior, and a cylindrical housing. The tapered spool is disposed upon, and extends diminishingly away from, the top surface of the base, has an accessory storage area disposed within the interior of the tapered spool, and is structured to progressively guide the overhead track chain around the tapered spool in a winding fashion. The cylindrical housing is securable to the top surface of the base and surrounds at least a portion of the tapered spool such that an overhead track chain storage area is formed. The overhead track chain is guided around the tapered spool in a winding fashion and received within the overhead track chain storage area.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a method of stowing an overhead track chain. The method comprises providing the overhead track chain and providing a container for managing the overhead track chain. The container includes a base having a tapered spool and a housing securable to the base. The tapered spool extends from the base and is structured to progressively guide the overhead track chain around the tapered spool in a winding fashion. The housing surrounds at least a portion of the tapered spool such that an overhead track chain storage area is formed. A vertically-oriented overhead track chain is introduced into the overhead track chain storage area within the container and the vertically-oriented overhead track chain is wound around the tapered spool in the overhead track chain storage area of the container until the overhead track chain is at least substantially entirely received within the overhead track chain storage area. Thus, the overhead track chain is stowed.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a container in combination with an overhead track chain. The container comprises a base having a tapered spool and a housing securable to the base. The tapered spool extends from the base and is structured to progressively guide the overhead track chain around the tapered spool in a winding fashion. The housing surrounds at least a portion of the tapered spool such that an overhead track chain storage area is formed. The overhead track chain comprises a load-carrying link and a lateral guide link. Each of the load-carrying link and the lateral guide link has a universal pin and a universal pin aperture such that the load-carrying link and the lateral guide link are pivotable with respect to each other. The pivotable load-carrying link and the lateral guide link permit the overhead track chain to be guided around the tapered spool in the winding fashion and be received within the overhead track chain storage area. As such, the overhead track chain is at least substantially entirely disposed within the container.